Out of the Blue
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Brenda had expected a knock-down, drag-out fight with Carly. It turns out that isn't exactly what happens next. Brenda/Carly, Oneshot.


**Title:** Out of the Blue

**Pairing: **Brenda Corinthos/Carly Jacks

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** Brenda had expected a knock-down, drag-out fight with Carly. It turns out that isn't exactly what happens next.

-o-

**AN:** Read the pairing: don't like, don't read. As always no bashing/flaming but constructive criticism is **always** welcome and if you find any mistakes feel free to let me know :)

-o-

Brenda is tired of constantly battling it out with Carly and she won't deny that Carly being able to waltz into her home with Sonny _grates_. She promised she would keep the peace though, gave Sonny her word and she doesn't even think about how that pisses her off. But here Carly is, mouth tilted in that ever present smirk, eyes shining with ill-restrained amusement. She doesn't even remember what provoked her to call Carly a little girl but she does and Carly's eyes go from taunting to down-right cold, narrowed to mere slits as she grit her teeth.

"Excuse me?"

Brenda adjusted the glasses perched on her nose, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she shrugged. "Just calling it like I see it."

"Seriously? Cause the only little girl I see here is you. Tattle-telling to daddy about poor, mean Carly hurting your precious little feelings."

Brenda clenched her fists trying to bite back her anger and hurt at the words because of course Sonny would have told her. Even if he had talked to Carly for Brenda's benefit, it made Brenda angry that he'd actually told Carly about their conversation.

"Get out," she ordered.

"Like I told you before… I'd like to see you try and get me out of here."

Brenda grabbed Carly's arm but the action only made Carly's smirk twist deeper, eyes glowing in challenge.

"Oh, this is going to be good."

Brenda was ready for a fight. Carly seemed to be, too. Which made no sense whatsoever for what actually happened: instead of hair pulling and fists flying, hell even a little bloodshed, the two of them were kissing. It couldn't have been more than a couple of seconds before Carly and Brenda were reeling away from each other. Carly wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, watching Brenda carefully as she did the same.

"I didn't—"

"You just kissed me!"

"—hey! You kissed me, too!" Brenda bit back, annoyed shock in her voice.

"But you were—I wasn't—" Carly shook her head, straightening up as she looked anywhere but directly at Brenda. "Tell Sonny—never mind, I'll just talk to him later. This—we don't talk about this. To anyone. _Ever_."

"Like I'd want to." Brenda rolled her eyes, taking a deliberate step back.

"I mean it," Carly seethed.

"Trust me I've already wiped it from my memory."

"Good."

"Great," Brenda threw back.

"Right," Carly breathed out, grabbing her purse and backing out of the room.

Brenda caught the slight hesitation at the entryway before Carly continued walking and headed straight out the front door, closing it softly behind her completely different than Brenda had expected—she would've figured Carly for at least **one** door slam. Either way Brenda was grateful at least in part for Lucian's sake-he was sleeping and she'd prefer it if he wasn't disturbed.

As soon as Carly was gone, Brenda sagged against the desk, tossing her glasses on a haphazard stack of papers. One hand was braced against the desktop while the other one rubbed tiredly over her face. She had no clue how things had gotten so bizarre. She felt like she was in the Twilight Zone and even pinched herself to prove it wasn't a dream.

With a grimace, she rubbed gently over the mark.

Brenda couldn't explain what happened but she didn't want to dwell on it right now (if ever, if she was being honest).

A small part of her did a mental victory dance though-and no, not because of the kiss-because in the end, she did manage to get Carly out of _her_ home. It wasn't what she'd originally planned but it did have the desired effect.

-o-


End file.
